Respuestas incompletas
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Luciano x Mónica, Naoto, Clovis. Digamos por un momento que obtengo una confesión por tu parte, acerca de los partícipes en esta…


Respuestas incompletas

Se hizo muchas preguntas esa tarde que se convirtió en noche mientras que…_Naoto Kouzuki _se desangraba.

(Tardó tanto en morir que ella pensó que tal defunción estaba de alguna forma ligada con el Crepúsculo extinguiéndose en blanco y negro desde los ventanales del edificio coorporativo donde tuvo lugar el desfile al que acompañó de incógnito al príncipe Clovis)

_¿Por qué él?_, en primer lugar.

-Noah Stadtfeld…-suspiró como si los eventos que los vinculaban en sus memorias de infancia se hubiesen dado un día antes, sin hacer reparos en lo cursi que sonaba, sorprendida como estaba, como si su léxico de amenazas para las tomas de rehenes hubiera quedado reducida a esas dos palabras que nunca pensó que tendría que meter en la caja mental destinada a aquella desagradable materia.

(de haber estado en condiciones de razonar al arrancarle la máscara de guerrero oriental al líder de los delincuentes pésimamente organizados, habría avisado antes los recuerdos de rumores que le llegaron a los oídos en su momento. Aquellos que eligió no escuchar con seriedad. Una hija de europeos es casi peor que un mestizo con ascendencia británica, después de todo y ella no era quién para juzgar)

_¿Por qué yo?_, tan pegada a la anterior pregunta como el latido acelerado del corazón del conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, escapándose del arma con la que Mónica apuntó al frustrado secuestrador que la amenazó con una espada onceava a la garganta, antes de que ella se dignara a distraerlo con un empujón.

(_¿Por qué ella? _Pues porque cuando llegas a ese estrato de la élite militar, donde te está concedido casi lo mismo que a los príncipes pero ganado a pulso en el mejor de los casos, lo primero que haces es dejar de tomarte en serio el uniforme. Al menos entre tus iguales, que no son muchos. Luciano Bradley era muy heterosexual como para hacerle de niñera a un sodomita consumado como Clovis La Britania. Al número uno ni le fue planteada la tarea. Dorothea, Nonette y ella se patearon la obligación hasta que Mónica suspiró, con los hombros caídos y la aceptó. _Supongo que le gustará vestirme_, se dijo con un estremecimiento, presa del cansancio y la irritación preconcebida)

-¡¿Conoces a esta modelo?!-había exclamado uno de los secuaces del secuestrador, antes de que Mónica se encargara de arrojarle una daga, último de los regalos nunca devueltos a Luciano, meramente porque ella hacía buen uso de su habilidad.

-No es una modelo.-le devolvió con voz apagada Stadtfeld, desde el suelo, intentando alargar la mano hacia su espada. Mano que Mónica se encargó de pisar, en un reflejo que escondía gran pena.

-¡No soy una jodida modelo!-exclamó al mismo tiempo mientras que todo aquello acontecía, sacándole el seguro a su arma y pronto defendiéndose, antes de ser cercada por los otros terroristas.

_¿Por qué ahora? _

(Charles había mandado a dejar un ramo de rosas blancas sobre su cama al enterarse de que Mónica aceptó un trabajo tan tedioso como el de proteger a Clovis, uno de los hijos que más le decepcionaba tener. Sino se había tomado el momento para recogerlas él mismo en algún jardín secreto de los que únicamente Mónica y quizás Anya Alstreim estaban enteradas, después colocándolas con cuidado en su lecho. Aquel gesto grande en un hombre ya tan importante, conmovió hondamente a Mónica, que bien sabía que el rey escondía un lado débil en su austeridad)

Su entrenamiento era de punta y su objetivo proteger a un príncipe de la corona (quizás no uno de los más respetables, pero la sangre de Charles zi Britannia corría por sus venas y Mónica debía cumplir con la parte que le fue dada), así que dejó que la bestia bien preparada tomara el control de cada reflejo en favor de la supervivencia y supremacía de los miembros de su Imperio.

Cuando recobró el dominio de sí misma y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de ser una niebla rojiza, Stadtfeld seguía a sus pies, con la mano rota cerca del vientre y marcas que evidenciaban al menos un par de patadas que lo hubieran inmovilizado. Sus cómplices habían huído y Clovis tardaría lo suyo en volver en sí, desmayado como estaba en el regazo de un par de musculosos modelos masculinos.

Mónica se inclinó sobre su viejo compañero de Instituto, con la cara cubierta por el sudor y su vestido verde de Carolina Herrera empapado en sangre.

_¿Por qué tuvo él que…? _

(Era, después de todo, el mismo muchacho cabizbajo y un tanto soñador que poco y nada hablaba, no se interesaba por los deportes o la armada y fuera de estar bueno con todos los billetes de su padre, poco hubiera justificado que Mónica tuviera que mirarlo con tanta frecuencia el verano anterior a ingresar en la Academia militar fundada por Marianne vi Britania)

_¿Por qué tengo yo que…? _

-Digamos por un momento que obtengo una confesión por tu parte, acerca de los partícipes en esta…

Como mera respuesta a sus atropeyadas palabras, Stadtfeld alzó su puño sano, que venía escondiendo entre sus prendas abultadas, fingiendo estar malherido. Allí tenía una granada. La décima de segundo que tardó en presumir aquella audancia fue todo lo que Mónica necesitó para cortarle el otro brazo.

Stadtfeld gritó con el dolor en carne viva, pero fue lady Kruszewski la que se echó a llorar de pura pena, arrodillándose a su lado, colmando de repente y sin reparo alguno, la piel del rebelde con caricias que no revelaron timidez alguna, pues ya no era ella una virgen adolescente ni él, el chico tan deseado de la escuela secundaria, por todos los motivos menos el correcto.

_¿Por qué no? _

Ella lo murmuró casi inaudiblemente, pero el muchacho la entendió de todos modos. Y se burló de ella. Hasta el final.

-Soy Naoto Kouzuki.

(y lo dijo con tanto desprecio que lo mismo hubiera valido de haber dicho "_trágatelo, puta_")

Mónica pegó un aullido casi animal -lo que trajo a Clovis de vuelta a la consciencia y lo movió a llamar a sus subordinados que rodeaban la escena del secuestro para que se apresuraran- y hundió la boca en el cuello de Stadtfeld, desgarrando su yugular de inmediato y bebiendo con gula.

(eso también fue un regalo de su escaso tiempo con Luciano en África, compartiendo rituales paganos tan violentos que Mónica a penas y se admitía en la oscuridad de deliciosas pesadillas, el haber formado parte con gran deleite carnal, carnívoro)

-Oí que te divertiste mucho a nuestra manera especial.

Bradley, horas más tarde, todo lo que constituyera esa terrible experiencia lavado del cuerpo de Mónica más no de su alma, que a penas y regresó a manejarla para que le cerrara la puerta de su apartamento en la cara al Décimo Caballero.


End file.
